Question: Omar rowed his boat for $8$ miles on each of the past $4$ days. How many miles did Omar row his boat altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Omar went rowing. The product is $8\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}$ $8\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}= 32\text{ miles}$ Omar rowed a total of $32$ miles.